Episode 1
Episode 1, titled '"Sudden Disruption" ', is the first episode of new Super Mario Bros. Z and the first episode of the Mecha Sonic Saga. Synopsis A mysterious robot from another dimension seeks stones called the Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile, a race takes place at a circuit between the Mario Bros, Wario Bros, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Transcript (Intro) (Episode Title: Sudden Disruption) (A Goomba is walking through the Donut Plains and notices a blue Chaos Emerald.) Goomba: Hm? Wuzzat? (He walks to the other side of it) It looks like some sorta shuny rock.(Goomba looks around and grins) Well, no one seems to own it. So don't mind if I do! (He puts it on top of his head.) Thank my lucky ztars that I decided to take a stroll through the Donut Plains today! This will make the perfect gift for Goombella! She might even go on a date with me once I.. (The area darkens) Goomba: Oh? Is there a storm coming or something? (A flashing light appears) Goomba: By the great Goomba King! What is that?! (A lightning orb suddenly appears and a blue robot known as mecha Sonic stes out of it while charging a Saiyan like aura. He then scans the area and notices the Goomba with the Emerald. mecha Sonic then approaches the goomba, ovrshadowing him.) Mecha Sonic:GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! Goomba: Chaos Emerald....? W-w-w-what in the world is that....? (While shaking in fear) (Mecha Sonic charges an energy blast) Goomba: NO! STOP! PLEASE! (The screen fades to white as the Goomba gets blasted.) (Cut to Mario Circuit!) Lakilester: Helllo, everyone! And welcome to the 9th annual Racing tournament, hosted by none other than the lovely Princess Peach! (Peach waves and the crowd applauses and cheers) Lakilester: Now, let's start this off! Up front we have our two superstar brothers, the heroes of the mushroom kingdom,riding in the Red Fire, give it up for the Mario bros! Mario and Luigi: Yahoo! (Crowd cheers) Lakilester: Next, we have their troublemaking counterparts,riding in the Brute. Give it up for the Wario bros. (Crowd boos and Waluigi looks dissappointed) Lakilester: And last, but certainly not least, the two primate partners, defenders of DK Aisle, Donkey and Diddy Kong! Donkey Kong: Ahoo hoo! Diddy Kong: Yaa haa! (Crowd cheers) Lakilester: Now then, let's get the race under way! ( A Lakitu floats in front of the racers and begins the countdown. The other racers zoom off, but Mario and Luigi's Kart blows off. The Wario bros are in the lead with the Kongs right behind them.) Lakitu: Oh no! it seems that the Mario Bros' kart have had a malfunction of some sort! Luigi:(He attempts to fix the kart with his hammer and does a dance) Mario: Luigi! Hurry up already! (Luigi pulls out a Golden mushroom, uses it on the kart, causing it to go fast, passing the other racers.) Wario: Wah? Hurry up, will you up, will ya?! Waluigi Wah yeah! (He pulls out a mushroom from the item box causing their kart to speed up a bit.) (The kongs, in third place hit an item box giving them the Bullet Bill speed boost. Mario evades the Bullet Bill blast, but the Kongs end up ramming the Wario Bros out of the way. The Mario bros get past them, but the Wario bros get another item box, this time giving them the lighting. They use it on the Mario bros. and the Kongs, which shrinks the racers. The Wario bros run over the shrunken Mario bros and prepare to d the same to the kongs, but they revert back to normal size. Suddenly, a portal opens up, and an unknown figure with wings and a jester hat comes out of it fast, ramming the racers, casing their vechicles to spin around. The audience gasps in shock.) Lakilester: Who or what just appeared from that portal? ( The racers continue on course nearing the finish line, but they're all in the same pace) Lakilester: Nevermind the portal! The racers are appraoching the finish line neck and neck with no signs of slowing down. Who will win this heated race? (Suddenly several bob-Ombs start falling from the sky as well as a Bub-Ulb, much to the shock of the racers. he racers hit the bob-ombs knocking them all away, except for the Mario bros, who are only knocked out a few feet. Mario'' sits up ''and Luigi pulls himself out of the ground and shakes his head. Mario looks up and notices a shadowy figure floating in the sky. The figure flies into the stadium. It is revealed to be the Koopa Klown Kar, and Bowser jumps down onto the stadium, and Kamek the Magikoopa floats nearby. Kamek:Presenting the great king of all Koopas and soon to be master of the Mushroom Kingdom... I give you... The Amazing Bowser! (Bowser lauughs as the cowd boos) Bowser: Thank you, thank you! It's great to be here! (Bowser jumps towards Mario, but he retreats behind Luigi) Bowser: Ahh, Mario... Sorry, but not sorry for crashing your little Mario Party, but today's the day I go on a date with destiny! Lakilester: Oh no, he's gonna kidnapp Princess Peach again! Bowser: Hey cloud punk! How'd you know about my awesome plan?! (Mario, in irony falls on the ground) Bowser: Pfft, no big deal, cuz that's only half of my plan! for you have been a thorn in my side for far too long! So I think the only way I'll be satisfied is if I beat the living tar out of you in front of all your fans! How do ya like that? Kamek: Wowsers, Bowser sure has a way with words! (Mario chuckles at Bowser) Bowser: Oh, you don't think I can, do ya? You'd better put your bets on your coins! (Mario turns to luigi, but Luigi cowers in fear but runs off, leaving Mario to sigh) Bowser: Bwahahaha! Your lousy chicken of a brother always cracks me up! (Mario and Bowser angrily glare at each other) Bowser: Enough talk! let's end this, Mario! Narration: Bowser has returned to cause havoc in the mushroom kingdom once again. Can Mario find the strength to thwart his evil arch enemy like before? Or will the winds of change blow in the big green tyrants direction? Find out in the next exciting episode of New Super Mario Bros Z!!! (Credits) Appearances Mario (1st) Luigi (1st) Mecha Sonic (1st) Bowser (1st) Wario (1st) Waluigi (1st) Kamek (1st) Princess Peach (1st) Donkey Kong (1st) Diddy Kong (1st) Yoshi (1st)(Possibly) Toadsworth (1st) Lakilester (1st) Unnamed Goomba (1st and only appearance)